


Harry's New Groove

by Lalaland917



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917





	Harry's New Groove

Harry has awful habits. He has no filter! He throws things especially tantrums. Liam only knows one way to handle his childish behavior, treat him how he acts. Maybe a little humiliation can do Harry some good. He discussed it with the lads, all but Harry of course. before you know it the guest room is a nursery and stocked with children’s things. Dummies,Nappies,Bibs, Mittens, Bottles you name it they’ve got it for Harry even a crib and playpen!  
The boys put their plan into action. They called Harry down stairs to tell him his punishment for cursing.  
“Harry come down here for a moment?” Liam called  
“be there in a minute,” Harry called back.  
A few moments later Harry came bounding down the steps like usual and he said “Sorry some asshole left nando’s wrappers in the bathroom,” He glanced at Niall jokingly Niall pretended to look offended until Liam gave him a look and Niall got serious.  
“Harry we called you down here to discuss your cursing.It’s gotten really out of hand,” Liam started  
“What are you going to wash my mouth out like my fuckin’ mum,” Harry laughed  
“No but if you continue to curse and swear you’ll find out and you won’t be happy,” Liam warned but Harry wanted to test him so he continued “Wow, Liam you’re such a fucking drag what the hell happened to you,” Harry tested  
“Louis will you go get it from the kitchen please,” Liam asked and pulled Harry on to his lap and held him there. “Get the fuck off me you prick,” by the time Louis came back with the new addition to Harry Styles, Harry had seen the dummy and closed his lips tight and the rubber nub couldn’t pass.  
Zayn thought it was time to intervene. He stepped in front of Harry and he crouched down to eye level took the dummy from Lou and held it up for Harry to see, when he shook his head Zayn said “If you continue on like a three year old we’re going to have issues.” Harry shook his head once more, Zayn held his nose which made him to open his mouth to breath and the dummy was in his mouth like the blink of an eye.  
When Harry tried to spit it out Zayn held his hand over it and said “Don’t you dare Harold Edward Styles,” Venom dripping off his words “You will keep this in your mouth for six minutes one for each curse you said and every time you spit it out the time will will get 3 added to it because that’s how old you’re acting, am I understood Harry?” Zayn finished Harry replied with a weak nod “Use your words Harry,” Zayn said “yeth thayn” Harry slurred behind the dummy Zayn tried hard not to laugh at how young and sad Harry sounded but he sounded like the age he’s been acting which is fitting for the circumstances.  
Harry wound up dealing with 42 minutes of hell. For him that is, he sat on Liam's lap, like a baby, while he read his book, and all the lads had left because they were going to laugh at him! “No Fair I not a baby!” Harry commented he heard a “Wow really? You sure as hell sound like one,” That was definitely Niall and Harry blinked hard trying hard not to cry. Zayn came back after yelling at Niall for “Making his baby upset”, that the bab-Haz could hear him. “Harry, are you going to behave?” Zayn asked like I was a naughty toddler I nodded not wanting to further embarrass myself “Words baby I don’t speak in nods now do I?” Zayn prodded “I NOT BABY!”  
Zayn looked away from Harry with a smirk but when he looked back he was being serious “Harry you do not yell at me,” He said calmly. He picked me up and put me on his hip! and whispered “Harry you will not remove that dummy from your mouth unless one of us say to do so am I understood?” I responded quieter “Yeth thee” Zayn set me on my feet and said I can do whatever I was doing before. After Harry went upstairs the guys piled into the living room “What’d you say to him Zayn” “Why’s the Paci in his mouth still?” “Why’s he sulking now?” the three questioned “I told him he can’t take it out until one of us says so because he yelled at me so I’ll give it a few more minutes and I’ll tell ‘em” Niall and Louis burst with laughter “Zayn, you are hilarious,” Niall laughed  
~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~  
After a half an hour Zayn went to get to tell Harry that he could take the dummy out Harry was on his bed sitting criss-cross looking frustrated. “Harry you can take your dummy out now” Zayn stated and Harry spit the offending object out on to the bed and Zayn picked it up and put it in his pocket and Harry looked confused "what?" Zayn replied “Why’d you put that da-rned thing in your pocket?” Harry questioned “well you might need it again darling”Zayn answered "no I won't " Harry replied "but you might love" Zayn responded " NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOO! DON'T WANT IT NO NO NO! NO-" Harry was cut off by something blocking his mouth the dummy! Zayn picked harry up and placed him on his hip and calmly called Liam "li could you come here for a minute and bring the stuff with you harry decided to throw a tantrum" you could audibly hear the other boys whispering and Harry was kicking and punching anything to get Zayn to drop him and Liam came up and Zayn took the “stuff” and placed it on Harry’s bed.  
“Okay Love, this could go one of two ways. One, you let me get this over with or two, I call Liam back and we get this over with the hard way. Which one will it be baby?” Zayn paused realizing he called Hazza baby, crap he’s gonna be so pissed  
“You aren’t my dad, Zayn. You can’t do this.” Harry said with his voice waivering


End file.
